Tough Love
by Livelier
Summary: James has finally proposed, and Lily now has the rock on her finger to prove it. Now all she has to do is get through the wedding without having a mental breakdown. Oneshot. fluffy goodness!


_A/N: Hello, again. I was just going through my "story binder" today, and I found three short little oneshots, so I thought I would get them typed up and post them all today. Because, honestly, what else do I have to do? I hope everyone is enjoying their Fourth of July weekend. R&R, please?_

Tough Love

The light streamed brightly thought the streaked windows, and I could feel its warmth on my skin. I turned over to face James, who lay awake, stroking my arm absently. He smiled down at me, his eyes twinkling happily behind his wire-rimmed glasses.

"Hey," he said softly, kissing the top of my head.

"Hi." I snuggled closer to him, and wrapped my arms loosely around his chest. He caught my left hand and brought it closer to his face to examine my newly acquired ring.

"Do you like it? You never did tell me," James murmured, before placing a feathery light kiss on the ring.

I half-smiled, half-grimaced. "It's gorgeous, James," I replied hesitantly.

"But...?"

I sighed. He knew me too well. "It looks...expensive," I admitted. "And goblin-made."

To my surprise, James just chuckled, and shook his head. "Lils, relax. I didn't spend a thing."

"Then how...?"

He cut me off with a quick kiss. "It's been passed down through the family for hundreds of years. My mom gave it to me over a year ago and told me that if I didn't ask you to marry me, then my dad probably would."

I laughed. "I knew there was a reason I liked them."

James grinned and kissed me again, before throwing back the covers and getting up.

He disappeared into the closet for a few moments but when he came back out, he was already fully dressed. "I've got to go to work, but I'll be home early to take you to the Order meeting, alright?"

I rolled my eyes. "James, I can take care of myself. I don't need you to shuttle me to and from daycare anymore," I admonished playfully. "Besides, Alice and I are going...shopping."

James raised an eyebrow as he shrugged on his robes, but said nothing. He checked his watch and cursed. "I'm gonna be late for work."

"I never thought I'd hear that come out James Potter's mouth," I remarked with a smirk.

Suddenly, James pounced onto the bed and crawled on top of me. "I bet you never thought you would be in the position either," he said with a wink.

I reached up to kiss him but he pulled away after only a second, and I felt my face slip into a pout. "I hate you," I groaned.

James grinned. "No, you love me."

I tried to push him off of me, but he wouldn't budge. "What happened to work?" I asked, giving up on pushing him away, and settling for running my fingers through his hair.

"There's some things I would much rather be doing," he whispered suggestively, kissing up my neck.

I giggled, but my witty response was drowned out by the sound of our door banging open.

"Oi, Prongs!" a voice called from the front of the flat. "Can't you leave Lils alone for more than two bloody seconds?"

James sighed and dragged himself off the bed. "I have got to go. I'll see you at...the Order meeting. Love you!" he called over his shoulder as he left the room.

I smiled, taking the sound of the words in for the millionth time.

"Lily, if I don't hear those words in the next 23 seconds, I am coming in there!"

Grinning, I said, "I love you, too," in a volume I would use in normal conversation. I knew he would hear.

"Bye, Lils!" both he and Sirius shouted before slamming the door closed. I heard the familiar _pop_ of someone Apparating just a few seconds later.

* * *

"Ooh, let me see it!" Alice squealed as soon as I was within sight. She engulfed me in a hug before quickly pulling back, and jerking my hand towards her.

"Nice to see you too, Al," I remarked dryly. "Um, ow! Are you trying to pull my arm out of its socket?"

"Oh, shut it, Lils, or might have to do that again," Alice warned, preoccupied with the rock on my left hand. "Wow, princess cut. I like his style. And, what is it, like two carats, not including the little ones on the band?"

I shrugged, not really caring. "More or less."

Alice whistled under her breath. "You need to tell him to help Frank when he goes ring shopping," she suggested. "I didn't know James had such good taste."

"Actually," I corrected, drawing my hand back, "his great-great-great-great-grandfather does."

Alice laughed, and linked her arm through mine as she pushed open the doors to the wedding boutique, chatting about what kind of cut would look best on me, and how much detail I wanted.

When I slipped on that first dress, it finally hit me. I'm engaged to be married. I, Lily Marie Evans, was going to marry James Potter. In three very short months, I would be walking down the aisle in some unknown location a church, Hogwarts, James's house with a bouquet in my hand, wearing some traditional white dress and a huge diamond on my finger. Oh, bloody Merlin.

"Alice," I said urgently, momentarily forgetting the dress. She appeared instantly, yanking back the curtain of the dressing room. She caught me just as I began to melt to the floor. "Alice, I can't do this."

She wrapped her arms around me and rocked us back and forth on the floor of the dressing room. The lady who had been helping me with the dresses was now standing in the corner, looking very confused and out of her element. Alice sent her a glare, and she promptly left the room.

"Okay, Lily, time to shut up," Alice commanded after letting me babble incoherently for a few minutes. "Do you love James?"

Confused, I nodded. "Of course I do! What kind of rubbish question is that?"

Alice smiled, satisfied with herself, and stood, dragging me up with her. She wiped the tears from my face with her sleeve and pushed my shoulders back so I was standing straight.

"Good. Now put on your big girl panties and deal with it like the mature, rational woman that you are!" she told me.

"You're right. I'm going to marry James, and no one is going to get in my way!" I announced with sudden conviction.

Alice grinned. "Now let's go find you the perfect wedding dress. James isn't going to know what hit him..."

* * *

Before now, I didn't know it was possible to sweat from your eyes, and I didn't think my big toe would ever shake so uncontrollably it looked like it was having a seizure.

"Oh, sweetie, you look so gorgeous!" my mum blubbered, patting every inch of my hair into place. "I can't believe you're actually getting married!"

A loud noise from the corner made me jump. I turned around to see what had made that sound, only to find out that it was my dad blowing his nose. "My little girl...all grown up! "

I gritted my teeth. He had said the same thing when I brought James home to meet them, when I moved out, and when I announced the engagement.

Alice, sensing my distress, walked up behind my mom and put her arm around her shoulders. "Mrs. Evans, it's time to get seated. You're right next to Evelyn and Harold Potter, in the front row."

She kissed my cheek and then left the room. My dad started to follow her, but I grabbed his hand. "No, Dad, you're staying here with me so you can walk me down the aisle."

He nodded and gripped my hand tighter.

Then Sirius burst through the doors. "Lils, it's time to whoa," he said, stopping mid-sentence when he saw me. "You're...wow. James is one lucky bastard."

I swatted his chest, blushing. "Is it time to go?"

"Oh! Yeah," Sirius answered, remembering what he came there for. "Come on, Alice!"

"Help me!" Alice mouthed to me as she linked arms with Sirius and headed out the door. My two other bride's maids, Emmeline Vance, and Mary MacDonald, linked arms with Remus and Peter and followed Sirius.

The music began, and my pinky toe started shaking. "Daddy," I murmured quietly.

"Yes, Lily?" he asked, lacing his fingers through mine.

"You've got me, right? You won't let me fall?"

He smiled at me and nodded, his eyes twinkling happily. "I got you, baby. I've always got you. I'll never let you fall."  
"Thanks, Daddy," I said, trying to smile back at him, but I couldn't tell whether it came out like a smile or a grimace. "I love you."

"Love you too, Lils."

Mary and Peter started walking. I waited five seconds, and then began the walk up the aisle with trembling legs. And then I saw James.

My toes and legs immediately stopped shaking, and instead of sweat pouring from my eyes, tears did. I resisted the urge to stop in the middle of the aisle and start sobbing. Keep walking. Just keep walking, walking, walking...

When we finally reached the altar, Dad placed my hand in James's and kissed my cheek, before sitting down next to Mum in the front row.

James was positively radiant. He looked even more handsome than usual in his black tux, and wearing the biggest grin I had ever seen.

"You're beautiful," he whispered almost silently.

"I love you," I mouthed. His beam grew.

It seemed like only a few moments later when we finally said our vows. I was nearly bawling as I said, "I do." But, of course, James was still as steady as a rock while he said the same thing.

Then he placed my ring which was even more impossibly beautiful than the engagement ring had been on my finger, and I slid the gold band onto his.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest announced.

I thought it would never come.

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! I will love you forever!_

_~Livelier~_


End file.
